


Push it real good

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Sharon, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Cop Steve, Domestic Violence, Female alpha pregnancy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic senting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Thor Is Not Stupid, eventual Steve/Bucky, lamaze class, pregnant clint, senting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky finally goes to a lamaze class.(Bucky meets a big beefy blonde and eventually falls in love)





	1. I

   "Nervous? " Sam asked him cockly while walking into the class with Bucky. The first thing the brunette saw was a room full of either pregnant omegas and female Alphas or their mated partner.

"I'm the only unmated pregnant person in this room." Bucky saw the squiggly instructions on the board in the front of the class, prompting them to get a yoga ball and a yoga mat and sit with your back to your partners chest.

"So?" 

"It kinda makes me seem like a whore." A couple to Bucky's right gasped and walked away briskly. "See. They don't alow cuss words around their baby and I've been cussing like a sailor for the whole six months."

Sam, like the angel he is, was collecting the ball and mat, assisting Bucky to the ground, then supporting his (very) heavy torso with his own chest. "You're forgetting these are unborn babies, Bucknasty. It's pretty hard to mess up having a bun in the oven."

"Oh, really? " Bucky asked wildly. "The baby hasn't moved or nuthin' yet. I'm pretty sure I'm doing wrong. Not to mention its father."

Grimacing at the mention of Bucky's no-good boyfriend, Sam rested his chin on Bucky's head. "You're doing your best to fix everything before it's born and that's all that matters." Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw a blonde Alpha set up his things across the room with another female Alpha that was obviously pregnant.

"Look, big beefy blonde, 3 O'clock. Unbonded." Sam glanced around to find who Bucky was eyeing. "His shirt looks like it's about to give way any second."

"Like yours." He teased. Bucky elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hello class!" Their attention was brought to a short omega with dark colored hair and a round belly similar in size to Bucky's. "For those who are new, I'm Tony!" Tony lovingly placed his hands on his bump. "This is my fifth baby, Nathaniel. In this class we support each other while preparing ourselves for childbirth. Let's start off with the pose cow." Bucky followed Tony's movements by getting on to all fours and tipping his tailbone up. "Now birthing partners, get behind your baby mama-" Tony said as a few people giggled including Bucky, "and hold on to their hips, slowly massaging their butt, relieving tenson."

Sam cautiously kneaded Bucky's round booty as instructed. "Ah, yes. Massage my  _butt,_ Sam." Bucky teased.

"Why can't Natasha do this?"

"Because Natasha has to work and you have magical hands."

He rolled his dark eyes. "All I have to say is don't fart and you owe me big time."

"Nuh-uh. I helped you through a rut that one time. You kinky fucker."

" _You agreed not to talk about that_." Sam whispered hastily. Tony switched to another pose, this time with his hips up in the air.

Bucky struggled to push and support himself, finally successfully completing the task with the help of Sam holding his sides. The remaining 55 minutes proceeded quickly leaving Bucky guzzling out of his water bottle and  _very_ sweaty and out of breath. 

Mr.Tall-Blonde-And-Handsome strode to Bucky smiling. "Your new to the class, right?"

Bucky took out his hair band, letting his long brown locks drop down past his ears for a second before retieing it. "Yeah. Names' Bucky." He tried to be cool  _so_ bad but his heart burn and feet suddenly started to remind him he was six months pregnant. 

"Steve Rogers. I saw you and your mate failing at the low lunge twist pose earlier. " Bucky made a mock hurt face.

"Failing? Funny coming from you, the only non-pregnant person to fall during the yoga squat. "

Steve raised his hands in surrender. "You got me there." Bucky's heart throbbed seeing the dimples in Steve's cheeks.

"And Sam's not my mate. Just a really good friend." 

"He has to be to do half of these poses. " Steve awkwardly looked down at Bucky's swolen tummy, "Boy or girl? " Bucky beamed and placed a hand down on his distended stomach.

"Girl. Kobik Sarah Barnes. Due on July 18th."

"Sarah was my mother's name. May I? " He held out his hand out questioningly.

"Sure." Steve's hand radiated heat through Bucky's t-shirt. They both felt a rumbling inside of him. "What was that?" The brunette asked a little surprised. 

"The baby moved. Hasn't she done that before?"

"No." Bucky squeaked hushedly when it happened again.

 

* * *

 

    Sam continued to read his book as Bucky curled against his side under several blankets. The omega buried his nose into Sam's  comforting sent, drinking it in.  

"I think you need to consider leaving Brock. " Sam said, wrapping a reassuring arm around Bucky's shoulders. "You're obviously upset when you see him."

Bucky stopped sniffing and dropped his head on Sam's side. "But I'm carrying his pup."

"You need to put your baby and your safety before Brock entirely. "

"Where am I gonna stay."

Sam squeezed Bucky tightly, "With me, Bucknasty."


	2. II

  Bucky walked through the door, cringing at the loud creaking the hinges made.

"You're home." Brock said from the couch, and baseball game playing on the TV in the background. 

"Ten minutes early." Bucky said proudly, shucking off his coat and retrieving a beer from the fridge that would please Brock.

"Good." He said after being handed a newly opened beer from his pregnant mate.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bucky went back into the kitchen, falling into his normal routine, making Brock dinner and please Brock. 

But tonight was different.

"Why don't you take a load off." Brock added, still looking at the baseball game on TV. "Your feet probably hurt." 

Bucky was instantly thrown off. In all of the four years he's been mated to the man, Brock has never vocalized one worry about Bucky in pain. "Are you sure because I can-"

"You better come sit down before I make you wish you took my offer." Bucky nearly tripped over his swolen feet getting to Brock, getting tucked underneath his Alphas arm. "How was your lamaze class?"

"Great. The baby kicked finally."

"Good. I don't want my son to pop out all scrawny. " Bucky frowned, wishing he didn't have to keep secret the gender of his child in fear of angering him. Brock turned his head to kiss Bucky's forehead hastily. "Mine." He growled. By the time the game was over, Bucky was half undressed was being pressed into the couch, Rumlow on top of him kissing his pouty lips hungrily. Bucky was giving a few minutes to breathe while his mate trailed down to the crook of Bucky's neck where his mating bite _should_ of been.

"Where the  _Fuck_ is your bond mark!" He yelled.

"What?" He cowered underneath. 

"It's gone!" Brock pushed himself up. "The fuck' have have you been doin' or  _who_? That bastard Wilson?"

Bucky reached out his arms in defense. "I don't know why it's gone, " Bucky knew exactly why his bite mark was gone. Back in high school he took a omega 101 class. He remembered his text books saying an Alpha can erase an existing bond just from touching. "but I'm definitely not having sex with Sam. "

"You're a slut, that's what you are" Brock yelled. "Who'll spread his legs for any Alpha!" He inched closer. 

In a panic Bucky slipped out of the living room and grabbed a kitchen knife. Six months ago he promised to the unborn child waiting inside him that he'd keep them safe from harm. No matter what. 

"Oh, now you're sorry!"

"Brock, baby, can we  _please_ just talk about this? I-" Brock's hand cracked across Bucky's face. 

 


	3. III

**_'Rogers, we got a domestic disturbance near you,'_**  The dispatch cracked out.  _ **'Neighbors reported yelling and things being thrown around next door. Sending you the address now.'**_

"Alright I'm on it. " Steve sighed, turning his car lights on and turning around, blaring down to the address on the car GPS. The alpha let his police car window down a sliver so the wind could run through his hair.

At the time he was making, Steve arrived at the building complex faster then expected. Several other squad cars were already at the scene. He always hated going to calls like this because it always was the same thing. An Alpha starts beating on his Omega and the police get called in, knowing that they can do close to nothing because a bonded omega was technically the Alpha's property. He hurriedly walked to the door and knocked.

"SHIELD police, open up." Steve heard heavy stomps on the other side of the door before it opened aggressively, showing a rather disheveled man with black hair.

"The fuck you want?" He growled.

"The neighbors called saying they heard-"

"The neighbors didn't hear shit!" He spat. Farther inside the apartment Steve heard something -or someone- drop to the floor then loud sobbing.

Steve brushed past the man and followed the sound and sent of distressed Omega. "Bucky?" He whispered. The familiar brunette lifted his damp face from a shaking hand. He was half collapsed on the kitchen floor holding his large stomach with the other. Steve dropped to his knees and hugged Bucky, holding him while he shook.

 _"Steve._ " He strained. Steve glided his hands up and down on the Omega's back, comfortingly.  

"What are you doing to my Omega!" The man roared.

"Go away Brock! " Bucky finally found his voice.  

Brock started towards them but another officer tackled him to the ground. Officer Thor. The humongous, very long haired (longer than Bucky's) blonde hand cuffed him and dragged him away.

"Thanks Thor!" He called back. Steve slowly released Bucky. "Are you okay?"

He wiped a few tears off his face and nodded. "Where is he going?" 

"To the station. To be detained. He hit a pregnant Omega. There's several laws stating he has a minimum of two years in prison, if a judge okays it, for the offense."

"Can you help me up?" Bucky asked, his arms reached out for Steve until he was pulled off the ground.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Asked Steve, turing off his radio, signifying the end of his shift.

Bucky placed a hand down on bump while looking around the apartment. "I think I'm fine here."

"It smells like cigarette smoke and I don't want you here alone. It's a bad neighborhood. I can take you to my place until this mess gets all sorted out." 

"But I don't know you." Bucky sniffled. 

"I met you at the lamaze class. Plus you know I'm a police officer that can keep you and your baby safe."

 Bucky weighed his options, eventually caving. "Okay, I just need to back a few things." The brunette waddled to a closed door, opening it and going to the dresser. Steve followed him like a lost puppy to his bedroom. Bucky pulled out a suit case, packing clothes he thought would fit his still growing figure.

"So how long have you been with this guy?" Steve asked, picking up a picture frame holding a photograph of Bucky kissing Brock's cheek.

"His name is Brock, by the way. We've been dating for five years, mated for four. And unmated for-" Bucky glanced down at the bedside clock "an hour." Bucky zipped up the full suitcase. "Ya know you made my bond go away." 

Steve looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry." Bucky slowly walked out of the room saying nothing, the rolling suitcase in tow. Steve took the case and placed it in the back of his squad car. When both of them were in, Steve started the trip back home. The brunette next to him was looking down at his protruding stomach, gently moving his hands on the bump to soothe the moving unborn infant inside of him. "I can take you to the hospital. So they can check out Kobik. " The officer said awkwardly.

Bucky smiled brightly. "You remembered my baby's name."

"Of course. After all you insulted my yoga skills."

"What yoga skills?" Bucky chuckled.

__

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm not taking your bed." Bucky stated plainly and stubbornly, his hands on his aching hips. 

"Buck, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, you're six months pregnant and sleeping on that old thing would murder your back." Steve said, matching his stubborn tone. Steve had ordered in Chinese food for himself and Bucky an hour ago when they got to Steve's large Brooklyn apartment. Steve really enjoyed having dinner with Bucky. It gave him the feeling that he wasn't alone in his house and he had a beautiful omega with a pup on the way. Now it was late and they were both equally tired.  

"Fine." Bucky pulled a black hair tie from his wrist and pulled his messy hair into a semi-sloppy pony tail on the top of his head. "But we switch tomorrow night, got it?" Bucky raised his eyebrow. Steve felt weak in the knees. Bucky had on colorful booty shorts that hugged his pillowy butt and a very large white t-shirt, reaching down to his waist, covering his belly. The blonde thinks it belongs to Brock. The sent of his Alpha is probably very comforting right now. Steve couldn't help but yearn for his own sent to be consoling to Bucky. Seeing Bucky full of child made his heart swell with a strong paternal feeling.

"What ever you say." Bucky bit his lip, staring at Steve's full bottom lip and turned on his heel to the bedroom before he could do something he would regret. "Night, Buck."

"Night Stevie." While Steve pulled a throw blanket over his muscled body on the couch, the omega snuggled into the warm sheets of Steve's king sized bed. He pulled the cord of the lamp on the bedside table so the only light in the room was the summer sky coming through the open window. Before he even closed his heavy eyes, Bucky felt a foot press on the inside of his tummy. "Hi there, baby girl." She kicked again. Her mama sighed, knowing that she was no longer asleep. "Your daddy is in a lot of trouble, little baby. But your mama is doin' just fine, don't you worry. Stevie is taking good care of us." More movement under the skin. A hand Bucky guessed. "Yeah Steve's pretty great."  

 On the other side of the door Steve smiled ear to ear, the side of his head pressed against the door, hearing Bucky's caring voice.

"You can come in, if you want. " Bucky said. Steve's smiled subsided. "I can hear you out there." Steve opened the door, seeing Bucky's back scoot away from him. "Come 'ere." The brunette felt the dip in the bed then Steve's body heat radiating behind him. Bucky's hand guided Steve's large hands around his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s, There will be more Thor in the future bc he's awesome.


	4. IV

Bucky exhaled with the rest of the class as Tony instructed them to. Sam supported him from behind, his hands on either side of the sizable belly. After stretching in Steve's bed to wake up, Bucky had gotten out of bed to the smell of bacon in the kitchen where he found Steve wearing nothing but boxer briefs making breakfast. They drove down to the lamaze class and met up with their class partners.

"So tell me about this Steve guy you blew me off for." Sam joked.

"I didn't blow you off for him. Apparently he's a cop and he came to Brock's and my place after the neighbors called the police."

"Again? What did Brock do this time."

"Nothing as bad as usual. Anyway, Brock got arrested for hitting me so Steve took me to his apartment to stay there. We slept in the same bed too."

 _"Buckynasty!_ " Sam whispered. "'Got a bun in the oven and still gettin' laid."

Bucky elbowed him in the ribs. "We didn't have sex. He just spooned me. And he even made me breakfast when I woke up!"

"Was it good?" 

Bucky dropped his head back on Sam's shoulder. "Oh my god, Sam. I nearly came in my pants it was so good."

"Alright everybody! Up on your feet!" Tony said, struggling to get to his feet almost as bad as Bucky. "Switching position during labor can relieve pressure. So can dancing. With each birth of our children, my partner and me put on some slow music and slow dance. Nothing like dirty dancing of course, after all this is best for the last few minutes of labor. "Bucky turned to Sam, grabbing his hands and started waltzing as some quiet music played. "And try a new partner! " Bucky scanned the room for Steve, finding him doing the same for Bucky. They made a beeline for each other."

"May I have this dance?" Steve asked in a phoney proper accent.

"Yes you may." They joined hands and came closer. Tony dimmed the lights as more partners got together. 

"Whoa, this isn't prom, you two wipersnappers." Tony came around to them, "Come on, Live a little." Bucky shrugged and got as close as his belly allowed him to Steve, wrapping his arms around the small of Steve's back. His partner followed suit, hooking his strong around the back of Bucky's neck and settling his hand on his hip. "That's better." Tony left them alone. Steve layed the side of his head against his soft dark hair, feeling the happiest he's ever been. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I /hopefully/ post every other day.
> 
> Any suggestions?


End file.
